


His

by starker_garbage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker is tired of the sluts rubbing up on Tony, Protective Peter Parker, bitches be trippin, like they're public now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_garbage/pseuds/starker_garbage
Summary: Peter is tired of hoes rubbing up on his Daddy.(Short but sweet)





	His

Reporters, other famous people, even people Tony had paid to work were flirting with him and it was pissing Peter off more than usual. He was pretty good at ignoring it, especially since he knew Tony loved him, plus he hadn’t had much of a defense to tell the people that were flirting with Tony, because they hadn’t come out as a couple until a month ago.

Yet, now, even with their relationship out in the open, he had more of a right to be angry. I mean, there ‘coming out’ to speak, as a couple was very large news, there was no way these people didn’t know about his relationship.

So, as he sat there by the bar, which he couldn’t even get anything at - so he should have just left and allowed someone of age to sit there and get a drink - but he was too mad to think rationally. I mean why wasn’t Tony even attempting to say something?

Their relationship wasn’t a secret! He could tell them why he wasn’t flirting back! He had a reason and he wasn’t using it! Peter had all right in the world to be pissed. It wasn’t fair to him, not in the slightest.

Was Tony aware that he could literally SEE what was happening? Was Tony flirting with his fans? No, but he sure wasn’t putting a stop to it. The entire situation made the young boy’s blood boil.

And he was going to just allow it to keep going, he really was. He was going to do what he usually did. Sit down, watch, and laugh with Tony about how thirsty they all were when the party was over.

He was going to go stand by Happy and wait like he usually did. He was going to politely turn down drinks as people offered them, as he usually did, reasoning how he wasn’t of age for drinking yet.

He would occasionally check his phone, if people asked him what he was doing here, he would - instead of saying ‘I’m Mister Stark’s Intern’ he would replace it with ‘I’m Tony’s Boyfriend’ - but either way, he would make it obvious that he wasn’t used to settings like this.

He would share a smile with Tony, who was doing his job and getting his name out there, throughout the night, turning away as he blushed, just as he normally did.

But then he saw one girl get too close - like pressed against him, and Tony even knew that was too much, Peter could tell because of how he, the famous Tony Stark himself, looked a little uncomfortable.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed through people, apologizing (but using a pissed off voice, because he was too mad to fake it right now) He was a man on a mission and no billionaire in a fancy outfit was going to stop him.

Peter walked over to Tony and death starred at the whore that was on the opposite side. At the site of Peter, the girls face turned into a disgusted look.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Tony’s face dropped, angry, as if he was about to say something, but Peter beat him to it.

“His, bitch,”


End file.
